Recently, as trends in telecommunications rapidly move toward higher speed broadband operations, the variety of and speed by which features offered by mobile telecommunication devices continues to significantly improve. Despite inherently limited processing power and data storage, the demands placed on today's mobile devices often require total performance with minimal latency while establishing multimedia communications sessions, instant messaging, file transfer, and push-to-talk (PTT) sessions for law enforcement and public safety applications among others. Often with extremely large and detailed call session information, the broadband protocols for messaging were historically designed for desktop systems with greater processing, data storage, and bandwidth capabilities than their wireless counterparts, resulting in awkwardly inefficient use of wireless resources and degraded performance overall.
Illustratively, among other messaging applications, mobile devices and other telecommunications systems are increasingly relying on internet protocols such as Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for creating, modifying, and terminating communication sessions with one or more participants using a combination of multimedia applications, such as for voice and video. Unfortunately, as compared to over-the-air signaling messages that are used and designed primarily for mobile devices, current SIP request messages often have numerous large headers and large Session Description Protocol (SDP) bodies that carry detailed session information that consume significant RF resources, which negatively impacts the performance of real time applications, such as voice PTT. See generally, Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) protocol RFC 4566 (Session Description Protocol) and RFC3261 (Session Initiation Protocol). Because these SIP messages commonly include SDP bodies that are relatively large, typically 2000 bytes or more, transferring SIP request messages over links with limited bandwidth such as wireless links is unacceptably slow as the problem intensifies with increasing traffic.
Current template compression techniques considerably reduce the size of SIP messages and ultimately reduce the time to build up, tear down or modify communication sessions. Illustratively, before executing an operation, a template is transmitted between a network client and a server such that, at the receiving end of such communications link, delta information elements are captured from the sender for insertion within the template enabling conversion back to a standard message at the receiver end. Thus, by sending only deltas between the network client and server, over-the-air traffic is reduced and total application performance for a communications session is achieved significantly in less time. For purposes of this disclosure and appended claims, the terms “delta”, “delta information elements” or “Δ” refers to a set of parameters and values that the client wants to modify for a particular template.
Unfortunately, the variety of telecommunications devices and features offered continues to grow exponentially which problematically adds to communication traffic as well as the increasing expectations for immediate total performance. There exists a need for reducing the size of deltas sent between the network client and the server to enhance performance Moreover, there is a need for maximizing the efficiency of deltas by dynamically adapting templates according to changing usage trends among users so that minimal wireless resource utilization is achieved. Various challenges related to template compression techniques need to be addressed.
Accordingly, there is a need for system and method for dynamically updating templates for compressed messages.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.